dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crossover Campaign/@comment-28010522-20161114191849/@comment-28010522-20161114200519
IF you have trouble farming UR TLIT SS Goku cards on Super mode, please invest a bit of time reading other gamers' previous tips posted here first. Additional farming tips: i) SuperStrike cards, Raging Counterstrike Mecha Frieza UR PHY + Tenacious Clan King Cold UR PHY, are very useful pair for Super mode. ia) Mecha Frieza SA can damage in the 140k-160k range w PHY Sph and paired with King Cold. ib) King Cold's passive skill has '-25% Damage on ALL'. ic) It is preferable to pair these 2 cards in the same round + as best as you can, execute either one's SA or execute both's SAs on Pink Fluffy Biscuit. Both's SA can Lower ATK. If either or both SA'ed Pink Fluffy Biscuit, the damage caused won't be maximum damage. ii) My current favorite cards = Leader Gogeta STR UR + Leaping Ever Higher SS Goku AGL UR + SS Trunks (Kid) AGL SSR + Mecha Frieza PHY UR + King Cold PHY UR + SS2 Gohan (Teen) UR. Friend = any that can either add Ki boost, or HP boost, damage boost (like that AGL Vegito or PHY LSS Broly), or additional useful link skills. Note: SS Trunks (Kid) + Leaping Ever Higher SS Goku AGL = at least 4 link skills (3 link skills for offensive + '''1 link skill for '''support); the core one is support link skill, Golden Warrior link skill (Ki +1, Opponent DEF -2000). iiia) If possible, take out STR sidekick in the 1st round or reduce its damage close to KO',' and, exacts negative effect on Pink Fluffy Biscuit (like lowering attack) for the next round; iiib) Else, take out PHY sidekick in the 1st round or reduce its damage close to KO. It is preferable to take out the STR or PHY sidekicks within the 1st or 2nd round. Note: +''' Super Vegito AGL does not always reduce damage and and does not always counter attack (the chances of this card not doing either or both are relatively low). '''vi) Gogeta is versatile with different Ki Sphere types. Take advantage of that to execute his SA vs the opponent. It is not a must for PHY card to execute SA only with PHY Ki Sph. Likewise with any other card types. But with Gogeta it is a bit more unique as his versatility versus all types must be utilized as best as possible. vii) Time your healing precisely. Anticipate which round Pink Fluffy Biscuit is gonna SA and which round's' he won't. If your total HP is 59k - 75k range, and after 1-2 rounds your HP is left with under 40k, it is safer to heal 1x. viiia) Do take advantage of previous posted tips. Sometimes after some gamers had posted game tips, and you find that you didn't have all the cards (which I often encounter), but do have at least 1/2 or 1/3 of the same cards, then you just need to figure out the best card/s you have to replace the card/s you don't have. Or, find the same or simiilar alternatives. The alternative card/s might not necessarily be the same card type, it might be alternative card/s with the same link skill/s. viiib) Different gamers utilize different strategies to suit his/her cards lineup + playing style. If you read previous tips posted, there is a gamer who utilized Jaco TEQ and/or Chiaotzu INT, too. There is also a gamer that takes out Pink Fluffy Biscuit first. I never tried either, but hey, if it works, it works. Why not?